There Isn't About Us
by aerii
Summary: "Kau bahagia saat kau bercerita dan aku bahagia mendengarkannya, meski cerita itu bukan tentang KITA" EXO/KaiSoo/Kim Jongin/ Do KyungSoo/ GS/ONESHOOT/reader baik pasti meninggalkan jejak view/ HappyReading
~~oOo~~

 **aerii**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **There Isn't About Us**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :**

Cast belong to God, story based on my own

Don't bash, don't plagiatirsm,

 **Genre :**

Lil bit angst /Freindship/Romance/Drama

Warning! Typo (s) is everywhere

 **Rated :**

Aman untuk segala jenis usia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

One more this is GS story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

" _Kau bahagia saat kau bercerita dan aku bahagia mendengarkannya, meski cerita itu bukan tentang KITA"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~oOo~~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia datang !_

"Kyungsoo-yah..."

"Oh, Jongin-ah! kau datang? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau mendapati teman baru?"

"Kau sibuk?"

"Hanya mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah, ada apa?"

"Keluarlah jalan-jalan! Dan maafkan aku karena kesibukan ku disekolah baru aku tidak ada waktu mengajakmu jalan-jalan..."

"Tak apa, jangan merasa bersalah! Rumah kita berdekatan, kita bisa menghabiskan dengan menonton film jika bosan..."

"Aku ingin bercerita..."

"Jika kau datang kemari pasti kau akan panjang lebar bercerita kan?"

"Kau ingat 'dia'?"

"Dia? Ah, gadis yang bertemu denganmu di pantai musim panas itu? Ada apa dengannya?"

"...aku satu sekolah dengannya"

"Jinjja?"

"Bahkan dia masih mengingatku... dia menyapaku dan dia membantuku saat aku tersesat mencari ruang kelas..."

"..."

"Dan kau tahu, aku dan dia bahkan berada di kelas yang sama!"

"...Kau sangat beruntung, Jongin-ah!"

"Benar kah? Ah, aku memang sangat beruntung bertemu gadis itu lagi, senyumnya masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu, suaranya tidak berubah, masih lembut! Wajah cantiknya tak bisa ku lupakan karena begitu cantiknya dan juga... bla...bla...bla..."

 _Hentikan, Jongin-ah! ini sudah setahun kau selalu masuk dalam kamarku, mengangguku dengan ceritamu tentang gadis itu. Aku tak apa, dulu! Tapi sekarang dada ini semakin sesak saat ku tahu kau bertemu dengannya lagi..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo-yah!...Kyungsoo-yah...! Kyungsoo...nunna...!"

"Aku disini Jongin-ah! jangan berteriak!"

"Eh, bagaimana bisa kau di belakangku?"

"Aku baru pulang dari kampus...masuklah!"

"Wah, aku merindukan kamarmu... selalu wangi seperti biasa..."

"Yak! Jangan duduk di ranjangku! Kau selalu membuat Pororoku tergeletak di lantai... kasihan! Dia akan kedinginan!"

"Hatimu terlalu baik, Kyung! Bahkan dia hanya sebuah boneka! Baiklah aku duduk di sofa kecil itu...!"

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu, panggil aku noona!"

"Anni... aku akan memanggilmu noona jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih!"

"..."

"Kyung, kau normal kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama kita kenal aku tidak pernah melihat kau berkencan atau pun kau bercerita jika kau menyukai seseorang..."

"Aku menyukai seseorang!"

"Nugu?"

 _Kau!_

"Siapa pria itu? Teman sekampusmu,? Ah, aku harap begitu... dan jangan menyukai pria yang lebih muda dari mu! Aku tidak suka ada pria lain yang memanggilmu noona!"

 _Bagaimana jika pria itu kau?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga... kau mengagetkanku?"

"Ah mian! Aku lupa mengetuk pintu!?"

"Aku sudah mau tidur, Jongin-ah!"

"Ara... aku melihat kamarmu masih menyala tadi, makanya aku langsung berlari kemari!"

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini? Kau tahu sekarang musim dingin, kau akan sakit jika kau keluar hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos oblong! Tunggu, akan ku ambilkan jaket dan syal untukmu!"

"Kyung! aku mengajaknya menonton, dan dia tidak menolak..."

" Be-benarkah?"

"Ini awal yang baik bukan...?"

"eum..."

"Besok aku akan menonton dengannya... bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu bagus..."

"Kau harus menyarankan film apa yang harus ku tonton! Oh yah, aku harus mengenakan pakaian apa? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana,? Haruskah aku menjemputnya atau bertemu di bioskop?"

"Kau bukan pertama kalinya pergi menonton dengan wanita kan?"

"Aku sering pergi denganmu, tapi ini rasanya berbeda karena aku pergi denganya..."

"Tontonlah film yang dia sukai, bersikaplah seperti biasa, dan kenakan pakaian hangatmu! Kau bisa sakit tanpa jaket...!"

"Ah benar, aku akan mengenakan mantel hadiah natal darimu! Aku selalu merasa tampan jika aku mengenakan sesuatu dari pemberian mu!"

"Selamat berkencan, Jongin-ah!"

"Ah, kau bilang akan meminjamkan aku jaket! Mana? Aku harus pulang dan aku harus tidur bukan...?"

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Sebentar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin-ah!... kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis di depan kamarku?"

"Kau darimana? Kenapa malam sekali baru pulang?"

"Ah, aku ada tugas kuliah bersama temanku, kau kenapa?"

"Aku sakit!"

"Kau sakit? Apa yang sakit? Eh, tapi kau tidak demam!"

"Bukan kepalaku, tapi hatiku"

"Eoh?"

"Dia...dia...dia sudah memiliki kekasih!"

"Eh?"

"Biarkan aku memelukmu! Pelukanmu sangat menenangkan..."

 _Jangan menangis, Jongin-ah! itu menyakitkanku..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintainya..."

"Aku tahu!"

"Dan aku akan menunggunya putus dari kekasihnya..."

"Dan kau harus tahu Jongin-ah! aku selalu mendukungmu dan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu..."

"Dan kau harus tahu Kyungsoo-yah! Kau yang terbaik... sahabatku!"

 _Yah, aku tahu aku yang terbaik!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku senang melihatmu tersenyum dan ketika sedang berbicara seperti itu..."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, apa kau selalu menatapnya jika kau melihatnya sedang berbicara?"

"Tidak, itu hanya denganmu! Kau seperti memiliki sesuatu jika sedang bicara dengan siapapun,..."

"Aku hanya bicara dengan temanku dan itu melalui telephone..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Aku harus pergi kuliah..."

"Sore begini?"

"Aku memiliki kelas sore hari ini, wae?"

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu..."

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah..."

"Yak, kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Dia...dia putus dengan kekasihnya..."

"Benarkah? Doamu terkabul Jongin-ah!"

"Aku sangat bahagia... aku memiliki kesempatan kan?"

"Heum..."

 _Ini sakit. Disini! Telinga ini sakit mendengar kau menyebut 'dia' , mata ini perih melihat senyummu saat bicara tentang dia ... hati ini... entah bagaimana kabar hati ini saat kau mencintai 'dia'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bunga? Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu, Kyungsoo-yah!..."

"Kau mendapat nilai A?"

"Tidak?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyatakan cintaku padanya...! aku mengakui jika aku menyukainya sejak lama... dan dia juga ternyata mencintaiku... aku dan dia sudah meresmikan hubungan kami!"

"..."

"Awalnya aku takut untuk mengungkapkannya, aku takut dia menolakku dengan alasan pertemanan itu lebih nyaman! Aku takut dia membenciku, tapi berkat saranmu, aku mencobanya... aku mengatakannya tadi sepulang sekolah, dan dia menerimaku... aku sangat bahagia, Kyungsoo-yah!"

"..."

"Dia mengatakan jika dia juga sudah lama mencintaiku, aku...aku...aku...yak! kenapa kau menangis?"

"..."

"Astaga tanganmu berdarah... bagaimana ini?"

"Bunga ini melukaiku..."

"Ah, maafkan aku! Aku terlalu bahagia sampai lupa membersihkan duri di tangkai bunga mawarnya.. mianhae Kyungsoo-yah!"

"Kenapa kau menghisap jariku?"

"Aku menghentikan aliran darahnya, nah.. sudah tidak berdarah lagi! Tidak sakit kan?"

 _Astaga, ini sakit Jongin-ah! ini sangat sakit! Bukan jariku tapi hatiku! Bagaimana bisa aku terlamabat beberapa langkah untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu!? Dan bunga ini? Hadiah darimu melukaiku... aku bahagia untukmu, Jongin-ah!._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kyungsoo-yah! Mianhae, kita harus membatalkan makan malam bersama kita! Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke toko buku..."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo-yah! Bagaimana dengan tiket menonton kita? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membatalkannya, tapi dia memintaku untuk berkencan hari ini... mianhae.. aku akan menebusnya lain waktu!**_

 _ **Kyungsoo-yah! Kau sudah tidur? Aku ada di depan kamarmu tadi dan aku mengetuknya beberapa kali tapi kau tak menjawab. Bangunlah, aku meletakkan beberapa obat demam di atas meja. Kau harus meminumnya, jangan biarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhmu! Cepat sembuh, Kyung!**_

 _ **Kyungsoo-yah! Balas pesanku...! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sepertinya kau sibuk dengan kekasihmu. Jongin-ah, aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu seperti orang bodoh! Aku menangis tanpa sebab..._

 _Jongin-ah, aku rindu suara dan senyummu. Aku rindu saat kau bercerita tentangnya, aku rindu saat kau tersenyum mengingat dirinya... aku rindu semuanya, .._

 _Lagi dan lagi, siang dan malamku aku habiskan dengan merindukanmu. Aku merindukan masa dimana kau terlalu bahagia dengan ceritamu, dan aku bahagia mendengar ceritamu meski itu bukan tentang kita..._

 _Jongin-ah! Ingat kan? Jika aku aku selalu mendukungmu? Berbahagilah... Jongin-ah!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkeut**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Gagal! Niatnya mau hiatus, tapi malah ngepost FF beginian ! Maunya apa coba (?)"

Tidak ada maksud apa-apa buat genre beginian, ini terinspirasi dari salah satu dp teman yang pasang meme sunda di dp nya yang isinya kaya di sumary gitu...

Mau sedikit curhat, boleh?

.

.

.

Tentang scandal Kai dating, rasanya itu kaya ada nyesek-nyeseknya gitu! Seneng-sedih juga dengan berita itu, senengnya setidaknya mereka itu 'normal' , sedihnya, oh ayolah mereka masih terlalu muda untuk dating! I mean, this is EXO... kalian tahu kan EXO lagi diatas angin dengan karirnya, dampak dari berita itu pasti udah dirasakan oleh EXO dan juga EXO-L bahkan saham agensi sendiri... bahkan sunbae mereka diusia yang kesekian belum konfirm dating... INI MASIH TERLALU MUDA ! oke, lupakan , it just my opinion...

.

.

.

Dampak lainnya, FEEL KAISOO hilang seketika, aerii akui aerii kehilangan mood buat lanjutkan ff kaisoo, mungkin ini berlebihan, aerii langsung ganti wallpaper laptop yang awalnya KaiSoo jadi Xiumin, yang biasa pake dp bbm KaiSoo jadi Kyungsoo doang... benci? Gak benci Kai, tapi melihat n ngebaca berita miring tentang Kai jadi gak respect lagi sama Kai... entahlah, kenapa bisa begitu...

Aerii masih tetap ngedukung EXO kok, terutama Do Kyungsoo. Karena Do Kyungsoo itu first love aerii di EXO, karena Kyungsoo aerii suka EXO karena Kyungsoo juga aerii jadi shipper KaiSoo...

Tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya kan buat EXO-L, pertama Chanbaek shipper pernah kaya gini, dan sekarang KaiSoo shipper, KHS bisa belajar dari CBS, mereka bisa melewati semuanya dan KHS pasti juga bisa.. iya kan?

.

.

.

KaiSoo is Kai and Kyungsoo... _**no other one!**_ _JUST KAI and KYUNGSOO... aerii percaya itu..._

.

.

.

"Terakhir deh... boleh minta review-nya? "

Oke bye... revisian skripsi menunggu aerii... Mian jika kalian makin baper baca beginian...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **aerii**_


End file.
